Red Star Academy
by Myan Mirage
Summary: The UN has issued a mandate: all robots from around the world are to be confiscated. This mandate started a series of events that would change the world as we know it. Welcome to Red Star Academy.


**Okay, I know many of you have looked at Almost Human. Yeah well, I looked at it and didn't like it anymore. Bummer. So that one comes down and is replaced with this one! Go XJ-9!**

* * *

"Dammit all to hell!" Mikako Mitsuro shouted. The only daughter of Inusaito Taisho of Taisho Incorporated paced back and forth between the fireplace and the sofa her father was resting on. Inusaito watched her pace back and forth, a headache growing behind his eyes. _Damn the government for doing this. She'll never talk to me again if I get lucky. _He thought as he rubbed his eyes. _I'll die if I'm not._

Mikako, or rather, Izaki continued to pace back and forth, consumed by her own rage. "They can't do this!" she shouted. Inusaito sighed. "They can't just take my _children _away from me!" She stopped pacing and stood directly before her father. "I've spent most of my life building and constructing them, _Dad. _They can't do this!" Inusaito groaned. She always put emphasis on his name when she was annoyed. Why? He didn't know, nor did he want to know.

"Izaki, they can do whatever they," he replied as calmly as possible. "You're not the only one suffering from this, though. The UN decided to seize possession of all autonomous beings in order to keep the humans safe."

Izaki threw up her hands in annoyance. "What do they think this is? The fucking Terminator? We don't have a damn Skynet! By taking the robots away from their owners, don't they think that that will cause them to revolt against the humans? Do these people think at all?" Inusaito shook his head, mentally agreeing with his daughter.

"Izaki, there is nothing we can do," he responded.

"What proof do they have that the robots are even going to attack humans?" Izaki snapped, pacing again. She was going to get her answers. She couldn't stand that the government was taking her robots from her possession as though they were nothing but toys. She stopped pacing. "They can't just take them, Dad! They're mine! They are my children, my kids! I love them with every fiber of my being! They can't just take members of my family without proper reason or proof!"

Inusaito shook his head. The minute the ordinance had been passed, Izaki had been livid. So livid, in fact, she knocked out the messenger. Though she didn't know it, Inusaito had wanted to do the exact same thing, but was more controlled than his daughter, who took after her mother. He had been upset at the thought of losing his "grandkids" despite them not really being his. They knew that, he knew that, but he loved them just the same. They were his daughter's pride and joy. She'd given up friends and socializing during high school to build her three incredibly human robots, each with a different personality that hadn't been programmed into their circuits. That had been one thing Izaki refused to do herself. She may have built and programmed them from scratch, but she would never mess with their personality hardware. From the time they were activated, they'd striven to create their own personalities.

Inusaito smiled softly as he remembered the year it took for Yuuko's brain to become ridged as she assimilated herself. She'd been cold and distant, eyeing everything as she thought over whether she liked it or not. Inusaito had originally concluded that she would probably remain that way. However, she surprised him when one day she smiled at him. After that, he began to miss the cold and distant Yuuko. The loud, boisterous romantic picked at his nerves too much.

Inusaito shook his head, returning his attention to his fuming daughter. Tears were beginning to well up inside of her unnaturally red eyes. Inusaito decided that it was time to tell his daughter the good news, or at least _he _thought it was good news.

"Izaki, the government didn't tell you everything," he said, gaining his daughter's attention. "They wanted to keep this a secret from the other scientists, but all of the nations have decided against dismantling and deactivating the robots. There might be a time in the future when they are needed. Instead, they wish to confine the robots within an area large enough to house them. Sort of like giving them their city. Their plan is to send all of the robots there to be… reeducated and upgraded to certain specifications."

"So they're sending them away to school?" Izaki asked. Inusaito shrugged.

"Pretty much. They're building the settlement now as we speak. It on some island, I think. I'm not certain. Knowing the government, it's probably some top secret deserted island in the middle of the ocean." Izaki stared at him.

"And this should calm me down why?" she asked.

"Because the school needed a scientist who could work as both the principal of the school and do the upgrades. So I suggested you."

"You did what?" Izaki shouted. "Dad, I can't-"

"And they agreed." Izaki grew quiet. "Several scientists argued that they didn't want some upstart running the school, but UN rep stated that the other countries had agreed to your instatement only because of your technological genius and the fact that you could possibly be the only one to take down any robots if anything ever happened. The fact that you could do it without damaging them was a plus. I told you martial arts would come in handy one day." Izaki rolled her eyes.

"So now I'm the principal of a school of robots. How lovely." Izaki shook her head. "It has its benefits, though. I won't have to give up my children, I can upgrade pathetic looking robots, and I might just get a chance to build new ones."

"Actually, that's the other reason they wanted you on board. Your talents are amazing. They wanted you to continue building robots to sort of fill the school."

Izaki sighed, her anger gone, replaced with a mixture of sorrow and excitement. "I feel sorry for the scientists who are going to be losing their robots," she said. "I also feel bad that I have to be the one who redesigns them to fit whatever standard the government wants. I mean, they built their robots to fit _their _standard. Now I have to destroy their hard work and replace it."

"It can't be helped, Izaki," Inusaito said. "We have a year to worry about these things. Go spend time with your kids." Izaki smiled at her father.

"I hate how you can be so calm, Dad, especially since I've been doing nothing but yelling since I got in here. If I had gone to Ma, I think I would have leveled the house by now." Inusaito snorted. Leveling the house was an understatement. She would have leveled _the city. _

Izaki kissed her father on the cheek, and Inusaito watched as his daughter left the room looking somewhat worried. He sighed and removed the sake bottle from its hiding spot in the armrest of his chair. He poured himself a glass and gulped it down. "I think we're all just a little bit worried nowadays." He shook his head and poured himself another glass. "With everything happening like this, it will only be a matter of time before the fighters are discovered. Then what will become of us?" Inusaito sighed before drinking the sake in his glass and tossing it into the fireplace.

Though no one else realized it, he knew what was happening. The humans were becoming suspicious of those around them. It was only a matter of time before they found out that not everyone was as human as they thought.

* * *

Tremorton, U.S.A – One Year Later

It was a sad day for the little town of Tremorton. Izaki felt bad for her role in this, despite how small of a role it was. Now she sat inside the truck the government had rented for her and the people she had dubbed "the repo team." The twenty-three year old watched as the leader of the team argued with the distraught Noreen Wakeman as his team collected her XJ series of robots from her house, with her latest and greatest android, XJ-9 trying to get away from them. Izaki watched as the situation escalated. Finally having enough, she opened the door to the truck and stepped out into the dreary environment.

_The sky is crying for them. _She thought as she looked up at the sky that was sending them a light spray of rain. Putting on her sunglasses, Izaki walked around the front of the car and up the sidewalk.

"You men just don't have any respect, do you?" she snapped as she separated XJ-9 from her captors. The robot was surprised by her sudden interference. She smiled at her savior, only for it to fade when Izaki shook her head. "I'm not here to save you, young one. I'm sadly with these morons." Hearing this, XJ-9 went to make a run for it. However, she didn't expect Izaki to grab her by the wrist and jerk her back towards her. She stared at the woman in shock. Even the repo team had to stop and stare at her. Izaki snorted.

"Finally understanding why I was picked for the job, fellas?" she asked as she sauntered up to the group leader and Mrs. Wakeman, her hand still wrapped around the robot's wrist. None of the present parties could even remotely understand how she had been able to jerk the heavy metallic robot. After all, she weighed a good ton. To Izaki, though, XJ-9 could have just been a ragdoll. Yeah, the repo team was certainly beginning to understand why she had been picked to be the principal.

Izaki stepped in front of the group's leader and looked Mrs. Wakeman directly in the eyes. The older woman's eyes were puffy from crying. Izaki swallowed the lump in her throat. "Mrs. Wakeman, I know this must be hard for you," she said. "I've had my three 'bots confiscated as well. However, you can fight all you want, but it's not as if you can beat the government. Your XJ series will be confiscated from your possession whether you like it or not. Now, the easy way would be for you to allow XJ-9 to leave, or else I will have to use force. As you can see, I can drag her around with relative ease. Doing this the hard way would only be hard on you. Is that understood?" Mrs. Wakeman opened her mouth to argue but stopped short. Her gaze fell, and she nodded. Izaki closed her eyes and sighed. "Your daughter will be in good hands, Mrs. Wakeman. I promise you." The older woman looked surprised by the remark, but since she was unable to meet Izaki's eyes, she was unable to tell if she was teasing her or not.

Izaki nodded. "Good day, ma'am." With that, she turned and dragged XJ-9 to the back of the loading van. "Shut down, kid," she ordered as she prepared a space for the youngest robot. "The ride is going to be bumpy, and I'd rather not have to force you to shut down myself." XJ-9 scowled at her. "You can frown all you want. Nothing is going to change what's happening now."

"Oh yeah?" Izaki paused and sighed. Great, more people. Cursing her luck, Izaki gripped the robot's wrist tighter before turning to see the new arrivals. Before her were three boys, a short redheaded teen, a runt of a brunette grade schooler, and a nerdy looking black haired teen. Gazing at them, Izaki couldn't help the sharp laugh that escaped her lips.

"What the hell are a bunch of brats like you supposed to do?" she asked. "If you're supposed to be scary, you're failing." She turned from them. "Shut down already. If you try to escape, the government will order a mandate that will most likely entail you being reduced to scrap metal upon discovery. So shut down before I force you to do so." XJ-9 glared at her.

"No!" she shouted. "What you're doing is wrong! You can't take me from my mom!" Izaki growled. Annoyed, she jerked XJ-9 hard towards her, bringing the six foot tall robot's face closer to hers.

"Now you listen to me," Izaki hissed, causing XJ-9's eyes to grow wide. "You're not the only one going through something right now! I _don't _want to do this. I've been building robots since my high school years. I have three humanoid robots! Do you really think that I wanted them taken away? No! The only reason I'm doing this is because I have the chance to see them again. Do you understand me?" Izaki whipped her hand to the back of XJ-9's neck and pressed the base. XJ-9's eyes widened before she shut down. Izaki placed her into the back of the van and closed the doors.

"Jenny!" the redhead shouted before rushing to the van. He was stopped short by Izaki's arm which was positioned to connect with his neck. The boy flipped onto his back and landed on the ground with a thud. Izaki looked down at him in mirth. The look on his face was rather amusing.

The little boy darted to the side of the fallen teen, screaming, "Brad," as he did so. Izaki turned her attention from the two boys to the geek. She held out her arms. "Do you want to try something?" she asked. "I'm a twelfth degree black belt in many different martial arts, though I prefer mixing it up and using street techniques. I was able to move the robot with one hand, a feat those fools couldn't accomplish with six pair. Do you really want to mess with me?" The boy stared at her with a mix of fear and courage. Izaki didn't even know that someone could show both emotions at the same time.

"Why is the government taking away Jenny?" the boy asked, stuttering somewhat. Izaki glanced at the back of the van.

"Her name is Jenny, huh," she mumbled. "I was getting tired of calling her by her product number. It made me feel like I was no better than all of the others who think that robots are nothing more than computers with bodies. Bastards." The boy's eyes widened. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. "What's your name kid?"

"Sheldon. Sheldon Lee," he responded. "You never answered my question." Izaki shrugged.

"Humans are idiots," she replied. "Well, some of them. They are afraid of what they don't quite understand. They see robots as a threat, which is really stupid since because they see them as a threat, they're shipping them away. This will likely make the robots an actual threat. You know what I mean?" Sheldon nodded. "Idiots. They couldn't just leave well enough alone." Izaki frowned. "I feel for all of the scientists who are losing their precious children now. I'm stuck with the task of remodeling them to fit government standard. Sucks, right? I'm all by myself on this one." Sheldon's eyes widened.

"You're a scientist?" he questioned. Izaki nodded.

"Mikako Mitsuro. Famed technical prodigy. Created my first robot when I was fourteen." Sheldon's jaw dropped.

"You're my hero!" he exclaimed, surprising the girl. "I've always wanted to make my own robot, but the best I've gotten is a robotic suit." Izaki raised an eyebrow. She'd never thought of creating a robo-suit. It didn't suit her.

Cocking her head to the side, Izaki analyzed the kid in front of her. He was geeky, but she could beat him out of that. After all, years of martial arts were what made her such an impressive specimen. It was rare that a person was a nearly balanced mixture of brawns and brains. It was also rare that such technological talent could come in the form of a martial artist who loved street fighting as much as she loved building new robots.

Izaki could see the potential in the boy. He looked smart, though since he was a teen; he was most likely inclined to trends like most other kids his age. She could beat that out of him, too. An idea formed inside of her mind, drawing a smirk to her face. "Hey, kid, how would you like to be my apprentice?" Sheldon did exactly what Izaki had expected. He fainted.


End file.
